


lonely hearts club

by HYUNAGLOSS



Category: Poetry - Fandom, Prose - Fandom, poet - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Lust, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYUNAGLOSS/pseuds/HYUNAGLOSS
Summary: for the heartbroken and the heartbreakers.





	1. Chapter 1

we began  
with honesty  
let us end  
in it too

us-rupi kaur


	2. 一

you want to take his hand  
you want to call him your own

you want to pepper his face with kisses every time you see them.

you remember  
the tears, clenching onto your pillow not making a sound

you remember  
the times he was never there for you   
when he disappeared for days  
did he ever apologize?

still, why do you yearn for him so much

—the boy that was never mine


End file.
